


Græskaret der pludselig opstod

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [15]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Græskar, Ikke rettet, Spoiler for shane heart event
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Eva har en enkelt plante på sin gård, som ikke er vokset siden hun plantede den. Det er snart vinter, og så vil det være for sent for planten.





	Græskaret der pludselig opstod

Det var næsten aften, og Eva var på vej tilbage til sin gård. Det var næsten slutningen af måneden, og hun havde brugt hele dagen på at høste alle sine planter. Eller, alle planter bortset fra en. 

Der var et enkelt græskar, midt ude på marken, som stadig ikke havde vokset sig større end en spire. Hun havde ikke gjort noget anderledes ved den, den var blevet vandet og passet på lige så meget som de andre planter, og der havde ikke været nogle problemer med dem. Hvad, der gjorde lige den plante speciel, det vidste hun ikke. 

Det var hendes første år, og selvom der allerede var gået lidt over et halvt år, så var hun stadig en nybegynder. Måske var det frø dårligt fra starten, og den havde bare ikke nået mere end en lille smule. Lige meget hvad grunden var, så irriterede det hende grænseløst. 

For et par dage siden havde hun givet en lille smule op med at få det til at vokse. Det var blevet ligegyldigt, for selvom det pludselig begyndte at vokse normalt, så ville det ikke kunne nå det før sæsonen var slut. Det var for sent til at bruge noget af det gødning hun havde i skuret, men hun var heller ikke sikker på om det overhovedet ville kunne hjælpe. 

Da hun skulle til at gå i seng den aften, gik hun først hun tur omkring sin bondegård. Det var noget hun var begyndt på efter hun fandt Shane ude ved klipperne. Hun gik en tur, og så om hun skulle gøre noget, bare for en sikkerhedsskyld. Da hun kom hen til den lille spire bøjede hun sig ned og kiggede på det. Tænk at noget så lille kunne irritere hende så meget. 

Hun tog en hånd hen til planten, og kørte en finger over det ene lille blad, der stak ud fra toppen. Hun følte en form for skuffelse i hendes mave, men hun vidste godt selv at det var dumt at blive skuffet over en enkelt plante. Da hun rejste sig op, skyndte hun sig at gå hjem til sit hus igen. Hun kendte godt sig selv, og hvis ikke hun stoppede sig selv ville hun tage spiren med hjem, og når det stadig ikke voksede, ville hun bare blive endnu mere ked af det. 

Hun lukkede døren til sit hus, og gik i seng lige efter hun havde børstet tænder. 

————

I nattens mulm og mørke var der ikke andre lyde end frøerne og alle de andre dyr, der boede i skoven. Eva lå og sov i hendes hus, og hun ville ikke vågne før den næste morgen. 

Månen stod højt på himlen, men den var dækket af skyer, så der var ikke andet lys end det feen selv lavede. Den kom fra en åbning i træerne, der åbnede til det sted hvor skoven var tykkest, og fløj over hendes mark. Den så ikke nogle planter, hvilket undrede den, men den fløj videre, stadig søgende efter nogle planter. 

Da den fløj forbi spiren i midten af marken så den den næsten ikke. Den troede først at den bare havde set hvad den ønskede at se, men efter den kiggede igen så den endelig at det faktisk var en plante. Den fløj begejstret helt hen til spiren, og viftede dens tryllestav over den. Blot et par sekunder efter var der ikke længere nogen spire. I stedet lå der et stort orange græskar midt på marken. 

Tilfreds med sit arbejde, fløj feen tilbage mod skoven, og man kunne kun se dens lys et par meter inde, før den forsvandt helt i mørket. 

————

Solen vækkede hende før vækkeuret på bordet havde en chance. At vågne med solen var det hun var blevet gladest for da hun flyttede til landet. Inde i Zuzu City var der bygninger overalt, så hendes lejlighed fik næsten ikke noget sollys, på noget tidspunkter af dagen. Hendes morgenrutine var hurtigt ovre, og selvom hun ikke havde noget at lave på gården den dag, havde hun alligevel mange planer. 

Hun gik ud af sin fordør, og kiggede ud over marken. Der, hvor hun havde regnet med at se absolut ingenting lå der nu et græskar. Et stort græskar, og så snart hun kom nærmere på det kunne hun se at det var ret god kvalitet. Da hun kom helt hen til græskaret bankede hun stille på det, som man jo gør med græskar, og det var faktisk endnu bedre kvalitet end hun først havde troet. 

Hvorfor et græskar pludselig havde erstattet den lille spire hun havde set den sidste aften, havde hun ingen ide om. Hun begyndte at kigge rundt, og ud mod skoven, som om hun kunne finde ud af hvem, der gjorde det. Efter et par sekunder af det besluttede hun sig for, at det behøvede hun ikke at vide. Den, der havde gjort det, fortjente en gave eller i det mindste en tak, men hvis de ikke ville sige det til hende, så var der ikke meget hun kunne gøre. 

Mens hun bar græskaret hen til kisten med de andre planter, følte hun en stolthed dybt i hendes mave. Måske var det alligevel den spire hun havde set dagen før. Hun havde jo ikke set en mast spire under græskaret, så måske var det bare vokset helt vildt hurtigt over natten. Hun var klar til at tro på næsten alting, men lige nu var det vigtigste bare at få græskaret ind før frosten satte ind.


End file.
